Doctor Whooves and derpy
by rainbow scratch
Summary: the doctor finds himself in another dimension and learns to adapt by a mare named derpy


Doctor and Derpy

The Tardis was groaning and wheezing more than usual. Wonder what's going on with her? Just dropped off Donna and the Tardis just throws a fit outta nowhere? Right on that note sparks come flying out of the control panel and I'm knocked onto the floor. I managed to take a look on the monitor just showing a mishmash of symbols and writing for even me to understand. Why must I be thrown into another dimension just when I'm unaccompanied, just fantastic. I try to steer her but it results harder than trying to prevent jack from flirting with anyone. Just before things seemed to stable I started feeling tingly as if I was regenerating and started blacking out. But just before I did as I saw my hands they seemed to be turning into…hooves?

When I woke up everything seemed normal, too normal. I was feeling all…tickly, as if just went through a regeneration, but I don't remember hurting myself with anything. Now that I look around, why does everything look taller? Hmmm. I try standing on my back legs to look at the monitor but find it incredibly difficult. Dark just like I expected, must be a parallel world. No point in staying here better see what's outside. As I walk to the door started noticing I walked on all fours to it. But enough of that, whole other universe too see.

When I opened the door I was hit with a scene straight out of a cartoon. There was butterflies, birds all in a green and lush forest in the middle of the most beautiful day I've ever seen, apart from when I met rose.

"Now where, OH, where could I be? Seems to be some planet similar to earth with the same flora and fauna."

I stuck out my tongue to taste the air, it tasted like sugar and candy. "Not earth to sweet and waaaayyy to green. Maybe this universe is some type of candy universe, Ugh too sticky. Wonder what the native life is."

Just as I said that I looked at my hand or rather at what was my hand. It looked like…well…a hoof. Oh dear. I ran to a small puddle and saw my reflection. "I'm…I'm a horse? How is this possible? Why a horse. Did I regenerate? And I'm still not ginger? "

As I was about to think myself to death I heard a voice shouting from above.

"Watch out bellooooooooow!" That's all I heard before what felt like a cannon ball hit my face.

"Oh sorry there stranger, are you ok?" the voice said

As I adjusted my vision all I saw was what appeared to be a brownish grey horse with a blond mane and tail.

"Yeah I'm quite all right I've taken worse hits before in the past."

"Oh sorry for falling on top of you. I had a hard time seeing anything in the middle of the clouds and I didn't see you until the last second"

"Don't worry I needed that anyway."

The gray horse smiled and giggled then said, "Hey I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh Yeah I'm new here. Care to tell me where I am. I'm actually VERY lost."

"UM you're just about half a mile from ponyville. It's just north of here."

"PONYville? Huh, what an unusual name. Like Luke or peter."

"Oh…um...ok"

"OH ponies must be the dominant life forms in this world."

"Well you could say that but you should know that mister. You are a pony after all."

"Yeeeeahhh I might have….Hit myself in the Head on the way here" I try to make my smile seem as not forced as possible.

"Also I've seemed to have a tattoo on my…rump."

"Jeez that's your cutie mark, you know your special talent that makes you unique. Do I have to teach you everything from the beginning?"

"Oh a cutie mark ok makes perfect sense." I say a bit sarcastically.

"Ok. So who are you and where do you come from because I deliver mail in all Equestria and I've never seen your face before?"

"Equestria? Is every name in this world gonna be a horse pun?" I mumble to myself.

"Sorry what was that?" she asked

"Oh nothing, you could say I…travel a lot. Yeah. Travel a lot. Don't really stay in the same space for too long. It can get boring."

"Do you also carry that blue thingy with you?"

"Ah yes, that old gal can take me anywhere. It usually takes me where I want to go but this time it seems I'm gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Can it bake muffins?"

"You would think after all this time I've been travelling I would have found out."

"You are really weird stranger."

"I get that a lot. So care to show me this ponyville you speak off? I'm the doctor by the way."

"Ok. And my name is ditzy but you can call me Derpy."


End file.
